Ailee
A.Leean | birth_name = Amy Lee | birth_date = | birth_place = Denver, Colorado, United States | occupation = Singer | solo_debut = February 8, 2012 January 7, 2017 | years = 2012–present | height = | weight = | blood = | agency = Rocket3 Entertainment YMC Entertainment Warner Music WestSide Entertainment | sns = }} Ailee (에일리) is a Korean-American singer currently signed under Rocket3 Entertainment. Based in South Korea, she debuted on February 8, 2012 with the single "Heaven". On January 7, 2017, she made her American debut with the single "Fall Back" under the stage name A.Leean. Career '2019: Departure from YMC, ''Butterfly, new agency' On March 25, it was revealed that Ailee's exclusive contract with YMC Entertainment had expired on February 28 following unsuccessful renewal negotiations. However, Ailee explained that she would continue to work with YMC on her new album ''Butterfly, which was released on July 2, and will leave the label once album promotions have ended.Spotv News: (단독)에일리, YMC엔터와 전속계약 만료…"정규앨범까지 함께"(종합) On September 10, Ailee announced that she will managed by her own one-man agency called Rocket3 Entertainment.OSEN on V Live: Ailee officially under management of her own company In November, Ailee revealed that she is preparing to enter the American market and will be releasing the seasonal track "Sweater" on December 12.Ailee Announces Plans To Enter The U.S. Market + Release Of Upcoming Track “Sweater” Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Vivid (2015) * Butterfly (2019) Mini albums * Invitation (2012) * A's Doll House (2013) * Magazine (2014) * A New Empire (2016) Digital singles * "Heaven" (2012) * "Singing Got Better" (2014) * "Johnny" (2015) * "If You" (2016) * "Reminiscing" (2017) * "Sweater" (2019) Collaborations * "Hitman Project #1 : A Tribute To The Hitman, David Foster" (2012) * "Deux 20th Anniversary Tribute Album Part.2" (2013) * "Higher" (2013) * "Re;code Episode V" (2014) * "A Real Man" (2014) * "WS Duet Project No.4 Kiss" (2015) * "Q&A" (2015) * "Thirst" (2018) OSTs * "Dream High 2 OST Part.4" (2012) * "Full House Take 2 OST Part.1" (2012) * "Queen of Ambition OST Part.2" (2013) * "Secret Love OST Part.5" (2013) * "Triangle OST Part.1" (2014) * "You Are My Destiny OST Part.6" (2014) * "Shine or Go Crazy OST Part.1" (2015) * "Come Back Mister OST Part.4" (2016) * "Entertainer OST Part.7" (2016) * "Goblin OST Part.9" (2017) * "Flower Ever After OST Part.3" (2018) * "Dunia: Into a New World OST Part.1" (2018) * "Memories of the Alhambra OST Part.3" (2018) * "Arthdal Chronicles OST Part.1" (2019) Other releases * "Unpretty Rapstar Track 6" (2015) * "Fantastic Duo Part.4" (2016) * "Fantastic Duo Part.5" (2016) * "Hyena on the Keyboard Part.1" (2018) * "Fly Away" (2018) * "Fall Away" (2018) * "Jealous" (2018) * "Call My Name" (2018) * "Duty Free" (2018) 'Japanese' Singles * "Heaven" (2013) * "U&I" (2014) Digital singles * "Sakura" (2015) 'English' Digital singles * "Fall Back" (2017) * "Sweater" (2019) Gallery Ailee Heaven promotional photo.png|''Heaven'' Ailee Invitation promotional photo.png|''Invitation'' Ailee A's Doll House promotional photo.png|''A's Doll House'' Ailee Magazine promotional photo.png|''Magazine'' Ailee Vivid promotional photo.png|''Vivid'' Ailee A New Empire promotional photo (1).png|''A New Empire'' (1) Ailee A New Empire promotional photo (2).png|''A New Empire'' (2) The Call Ailee promo photo.png|''The Call'' Ailee butterFLY concept photo.png|''Butterfly'' Ailee Sweater promo photo 1.png|"Sweater" (1) Ailee Sweater promo photo 2.png|"Sweater" (2) References Official links * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2012 debuts Category:Ailee